Hilarious Warriors Scenes
by Burrfrost
Summary: These are just some funny, short Warriors scenes that I made. Enjoy!
1. Bluestar, Spottedleaf and Firestar

**Warning. Do not read. This is just a test to see if I can delete documents without actually deleting the ones in the stories.**

Once upon a time, fjksef dsjfds fdsf afjserhiusaef dfnd fndsj vcndjfaskdjfskdghuirjsnfjgueyfn fhdusonfjh mfhfget fjdfheud sjh sufhsdnfusehfdiaoue hff fjdfndjfhry hf!

**_THE END!_**

Once upon a time, there was a cat. His name was Firestar.

Firestar loved both Sandstorm and Spottedleaf, and he didn't know which one to choose.

So, one day, he went up to StarClan and asked to see Spottedleaf.

"Spottedleaf? Sure, Firestar. She's in her room, but on her phone." Bluestar meowed, sliding her glasses down to the bridge of her nose.

"What room?" Firestar queried.

"Room ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ." Bluestar answered, a look of pure seriousness glinting in her misty blue eyes.

"OK, thanks." Firestar mewed, padding away to Spottedleaf's room.

Firestar banged his head against her door all night long, as Spotted leaf never answered. He had had to go up 10000000000000000000000 flights of stairs, and he was dead-tired but kept on banging anyway.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Bluestar mewed, padding up to him.

"What is it?" Firestar grumbled.

"Spottedleaf moved to room ABC last night." Bluestar meowed, her glasses gleaming.

"What?!" Hissed Firestar, miffed and furious.

"Now I have to go down 100000000000000000000 flights of stairs! AGAIN!"

He started breathing in heavy, quick and angry breaths.

"Now, now, Firestar." Bluestar mewed soothingly.

"You need to stay calm."

"Calm!? I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" Firestar yowled to her, lunging at his former leader and killing her, rage taunting him.

Firestar felt satisfaction building up inside him.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He caterwauled crazily.

"I shall take over StarClan! MWAHAHAHA! Beware! Beware! I am your leader now!"

He went over to the loudspeaker and spoke into it.

"Attention, all StarClan cats!" He yowled into it, his tone slightly neurotic.

"This is Firestar, surrender or die! I am your leader now!"

"Firestar? How-how _could _you?" Spottedleaf hissed from behind him.

"I...uh...um..." Firestar began, his first true love snapping him back to sanity.

"Hmph!" Spottedleaf huffed, slapping Firestar with her purse.

Then she walked away from him, her tail high up in the air.


	2. The Terrible Kin

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there was a beautiful she-cat. Her name was Dovewing.

One day, Dovewing was texting her boyfriend, Tigerheart.

_Tigerheart- love u_

_Dovewing- want 2 get married?_

_Tigerheart- we r 2 young wait a few more moons_

_Dovewing- o k_

_Tigerheart- bye sweetie_

Then, Bumblestripe came up to Dovewing, and started scratching her.

"DOVEWING YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE _MY _MATE!" He screeched furiously.

Dovewing just glared at him, then padded away to see Bramblestar.

"Right there?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Yes! That feels so good!" Bramblestar meowed.

Dovewing raced into the leader's den with a look of sheer horror on her face.

The couple were sharing tongues, and Squirrelflight's tongue rasped over her leader's ear.

"Well, that got rid of that itch!" Mewed Bramblestar, standing up to stretch.

He plopped down on his lava-red beanbag, turning on the TV. A show about kits being princesses in cartoon forms came on.

"Oh, no!" Said a dark cream she-kit with a pink tiara.

"We have to stop the evil Tigerstar from capturing the unicorn cat!"

Then, she padded over to a cat that looked similar to Tigerstar.

"AHHHHH! IT'S MY WORST NIGHTMARE! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF!" Bramblestar screamed, thrashing his limbs.

Squirrelflight switched it on to a channel about kits playing in a river.

"Look, Waterkit! It's a brown tabby tom's head floating in the river!" Squealed a light gray tom-kit.

Suddenly, the head burst up, and a cartoon character that looked like Hawkfrost emerged.

"MWAHAHA! MWAHAHA!" Screeched the Hawkfrost thing.

"Die little kits, DIE!"

"No! It's Hawkfrost! I SAID TURN IT OFF, SQUIRRELFLIGHT!" Bramblestar sobbed.

Squirrelflight turned the TV off.

Then, Bramblestar was so utterly horrified and scared, that he exploded. That caused Squirrelflight to faint and then that caused Dovewing to run away, only to fall into a pool of bubbling lava and die.

Then, Blossomfall emerged from her room, texting on her phone and talking on her other phone.

Then Briarlight dragged herself to the scene and laughed until her head shot up into the air and exploded, creating fireworks.

Then Millie screamed her dead daughter's name and then her face caved in, and Graystripe threw confetti on her and all the cats had a Yay Millie is Dead party. Then Silverstream came down and lit Millie on fire. Millie's ghost came out of her body and picked up Leafpool, dropping her from 10100101010 miles in the air. Leafpool landed on the ground and blood splattered everywhere.

Feathertail came from the Tribe of Endless Hunting's party and started break-dancing until she spun on her head so hard it flew right off.

Then, Crowfeather came and started eating her and Leafpool.

Bluestar came and froze time while Oakheart kissed her on the cheek and they started making out.

**Q: On a scale of one to ten, how funny was this?**


	3. Let It Go

"Everybody dance now!" Yowled Leafpool.

It was a, Yay We Won The Battle With The Dark Forest party.

Flashing rainbow lights danced around the Gathering Island where all the Clans, including StarClan, were gathered for a party.

Then, Tigerstar came down and started break-dancing.

"Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" Screeched all the she-cats, mooning over the tom.

"I'm a little tea-pot, short and stout!" Hawkfrost sang, while every cat covered their ears at his terrible singing.

Redstar turned the volume up on the music. The song was, 'Let it go,' from Frozen. The music was so loud his ears blew off and he died. Owlstar started crying so hard he drowned in his own tears.

Leafpool began gorging herself on candy so much she started running super fast. Then she turned into a cheetah and all her spots came off and started doing ballet.

"More candy!" Screamed Leafpool.

"OK, have fun with the diabetes." Crowfeather meowed, tossing her 20000000 bars of chocolate.

All the StarClan cats were doing the cha-cha-line (or the tanga-line) (or whatever it's called) while walking on a rainbow path.

Whitestorm was getting so much into the dance that when he kicked out his left paw he accidentally kicked Daisy in the face.

Daisy hissed at him while drinking red wine and getting drunk.

Firestar and Bramblestar were drinking beer while their arms were across each others' shoulders. They were singing old Irish songs while Willowshine played her bagpipe.

"Let it go, let it go!" Mothwing sang to the song that was playing.

Then Darkstripe placed a bomb under Sandstorm's butt. When Sandstorm farted, it lit the bomb.

"Earth-destruct sequence starting in five seconds." Said the bomb.

Then it exploded, and everyone died and lived happily ever after.


	4. Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing on Rainbows

The nursery. A place where kits and queens are safe.

"I wanna watch Tigerstar's Revenge on the Evil Clan Cats Channel!" Lilykit demanded with huge, dark blue pleading eyes to her mother, Sorreltail.

"Ugh, fine." Sighed Sorreltail, switching the TV on.

"Today, ThunderClan has launched an attack on WindClan, accusing them of stealing prey. Plus more, on, Dark Forest News." Meowed Hawkfrost, smiling.

"Ooh! I'm going to watch the news, Seedkit and Lilykit." Sorreltail mewed.

"Aw!" Lilykit and Seedkit mewled in disappointment.

"Sorreltail! The meeting for the book club is starting!" Brackenfur meowed, racing into the nursery.

Sorreltail was so intent on watching the news, that she turned into a zombie.

"Brains..." she groaned, eating every Clan cat's brains.

Pretty soon, StarClan came down and started doing the can-can, while kicking the zombie cats in the face and laughing, at the same time getting drunk on red wine.

Mothwing, the only cat that wasn't a zombie, grew moth wings and began flying all over the place, only to crash into a tree and die. She soon joined the StarClan cats in their dance, as she now believed.

All the Clan cats were healed! YAYAYAYYAYAY!

Then Squirrelflight turned into a flying squirrel, making cats explode.

Cloudtail was one of those unfortunate victims of Squirrelflight. His head exploded and he was deleted from all the warrior cats fanfictions, plus the original series. He was basically erased from time.

Then, Leafpool became leaves floating in a pool, while Spiderleg grew spider legs, and started walking on the walls of all the dens.

"Spiderleg, Spiderleg! Does whatever a spider can! Spins a web, and he cries! Catches prey just like flies! Look out! Here comes the Spiderleg!" Spiderleg sang to the tune of the Spiderman theme song thingy.

Then, the whole world exploded, making a pretty rainbow. A pink, fluffy unicorn came and started dancing on the rainbow, and pretty soon Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and Brokenstar joined it, and started singing the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme song.

Then, the rainbow exploded, making a pretty pony transform into Bluestar, who winked at all the people who are reading this.

She walked on Jupiter, then fell into it and died a second time.

And all the kitties lived happily ever after!

**THE END!**


End file.
